Fragile Doll
by darktenshi17
Summary: Muraki returns for Hisoka, kidnapping him. It's up to Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi to find him with the help of soem old friends. (bad summary ) TsuHis TatWat MurHis
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, I only own the deranged ideas that come out of my head… most of the time.

**FRAGILE DOLL**

"Now aren't you a lovely little thing?"

"Soft blonde curls."

"Deep jewel like jade eyes."

"Petal soft ruby lips."

"You remind me of my own doll."

"He is very beautiful much like you."

"But he is also very fragile, he breaks so easily. I can't have that now can I?"

"Maybe you can help me lovely."

"Yes, I think you can."

TBC 

I know it's short, but it's a teaser in a way. I promise the next chapter are definitely longer than this. If I get at least 5 reviews (I know I'm greedy) I'll post the next chapter up right away


	2. Taken!

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

A/N: Sorry this took so long; I've been sick and busy all week with my new semester.

**Chapter 1**

Hisoka was having a bad day, not that most days were good, but this was a really bad day. His shields were weak, his scars had burned throughout the whole night, and to top it all off they had a budget meeting with Tatsumi today. He shuddered at the thought.

Budget meetings, he hated budget meetings! …although he'd never tell anyone that, least of all Tatsumi.

"Soka-chan!"

Oh great, just what he needed right now, having to deal with his hyperactive, childlike partner. Kami-sama must really hate him today.

"Wait up Hisoka!"

With a sigh of frustration and resignation Hisoka slowed down in order to allow Tsuzuki to catch up with him.

"Ohayo Hisoka! It's such a great day isn't it? Meifu is looking particularly beautiful today."

Hisoka winced as his partner's emotions bombarded his already fragile shields. "T-Tsuzuki…" Voice shaking with strain, Hisoka wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to strengthen his shields.

Tsuzuki's babbling stopped as he reached out towards Hisoka, worry evident in his voice and on his face.

"D-don't." Hisoka hissed pulling away slightly.

Tsuzuki pulled back startled. "Hisoka? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Hisoka drew in a series of deep breaths. "My shields… c-can't get them up."

"I'll go get Watari, Tatsumi and chief Konoe! They'll be able to help." Tsuzuki said disappearing quickly, most likely to the meeting room.

Hisoka was about to protest but a scream was ripped from him as his scars came to life. The pain drove him to his knees.

"So Boya, we meet again… although not by fate this time."

"M-Muraki…" Hisoka growled out attempting to stand.

Muraki looked down at him with a sinister smile. "Don't bother getting up Boya, I'll help you."

Giving up on standing Hisoka struggled to back away from his murderer. "S-stay away."

Smile widening Muraki bent down and picked Hisoka up. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." He said looking down at the now unconscious boy. "You're coming home with me my precious doll." With a final laugh he disappeared, taking Hisoka with him.

Moments later Tsuzuki appeared with Watari, Tatsumi, and chief Konoe in tow. "Hisoka! I brought everyone here to help. Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki looked around desperately for his partner, only to find no sign of the missing Shinigami.

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up his nose then looked around; on the ground near one of the windows he spotted a curl of blonde hair. "Watari, go to your lab and analyze this."

"Hai!" Watari took the piece of hair, then teleported to his lab.

Tsuzuki looked up at Tatsumi desperately eyes shinning with tears. "Tatsumi…"

Smiling comfortingly at Tsuzuki, Tatsumi looked around. "It's alright Tsuzuki-san, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will be fine."

Chief Konoe walked up behind them, looking grave. "I hope you're right Tatsumi, I really do."

**TBC**

A/N: Okay so it's a little short… but longer than last time! I completely, absolutely promise the next chapter is longer! It just might take longer to get up…. Sorry  
Please read and review!


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: I know it's been forever! Pleaseeeee don't kill me, if you do there won't be any more chapters. I know this is going to be pretty short and I'm sorry but I haven't had too much time to write. Please forgive me! I'm trying to keep up a good record! Really.  
All I can say is enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think, please?

**Ch.2 Fragile Doll - Missing**

_I have been he before,  
But when or how I cannot  
Remember_

/What? That song, I know it. Mother used to sing it to me. . . before I became a monster./

_I have been he before,  
But when or how I cannot  
Remember_

/Where am I? How did I get here? Why does that song keep playing? . . . I can't move! What's going on? Where's Tsuzuki/

"Tsuzuki-san isn't here boya."

Hisoka turned his head in the direction of the voice. "M-Muraki! Let me go!" He demanded struggling against his bonds, only to have them cut into his skin.

"You should know that you can't get out of those bonds boya." Tisked Muraki.

"L-let me go!"

Muraki stepped into the light grinning maliciously. "Now why would I do that boya? Especially after it took me so much effort to retrieve you." Muraki grasped Hisoka's chin forcing the young Shinigami to look at him. "I have big plans for you my precious doll. Very big plans." He added leaning down and covering the unwilling Shinigami's mouth with his own.

"It's been three days! Three days and there's still no sign of Hisoka!" Tsuzuki passed around the office angry and frustrated. "What if he's hurt or. . . what if he's dead?"

"Tsuzuki-san there is little chance that Kurosaki-kun is dead although he may be, in the worst scenario injured."

"Tatsumi! He's out there who-knows-where with who-knows-who, having who-knows-what being done to him!"

From the corner of the room Terazuma snickered. "That's a lot of who-know's Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki turned to glare at Terazuma. "Shut up! At least I care!"

Terazuma stood accepting Tsuzuki's silent challenge. "Who says I didn't?"

Tatsumi sighed in annoyance. "Both of you please stop this, it is something we do not have time for." He rubbed his forehead as if to sooth away a migraine, or two. "Tsuzuki-san getting yourself ,and others, worked up about this isn't going to help Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi walked over and pushed Tsuzuki into a chair. "You can't get yourself too worked up about this."

"But-" Tsuzuki began trying to find a logical argument.

"There is nothing more we can do; we must wait for Watari's findings and then we will take any actions we can."

From where she was sitting near Terazuma Wakaba piped up her opinion. "Do you think it may have something to do with Kyoto? And that mean Doctor Muraki?"

Silence followed her question. Everyone sat there wondering why they hadn't thought of this before; also they wanted to forgot the events of Kyoto, the wounds were still too fresh.

Could it be Muraki that had taken Hisoka? He had gone after the boy before. Was he using him as a trap? As bait? Was this another elaborate ploy to get Tsuzuki? But hadn't Muraki died?

Tsuzuki shook his head. No he knew Muraki lived. Hisoka knew this as well, perhaps that was the reason behind the young empath's bad mood? The weak shields. Maybe the strand of hair that Watari had found would reveal something. He could only hope.

As if by fate, or just really good luck, Watari burst into the room waving around a bunch of papers excitedly, 003 hooting encouragingly from his shoulder. "I've figured out what the hair was and I'm almost absolutely positive I know who took bon." He struck a self-important pose. "Of course I knew my genius would win out in the end, how could it not? Now that we have this information it will be easier to track down bon." He began to cackle madly, everyone stared at him in horror, even 003 flew a safe distance away from her creator.

Tatsumi, never the one to be emotional, sighed. "And just what are the results?" He asked with a slightly strained voice, his patience being tested to the limits.

Watari stopped his mad laughter and looked over at Tatsumi. "Results? Oh yes of course." He held the papers in front of himself and began to quickly look over and read the results. "The sample of hair wasn't human at all, it was artificially made. Blonde dye and synthetic materials as well as a chemical to keep the curl in it." He began to run on about synthetics and chemicals leaving everyone confused.

"Watari." Tatsumi growled out softly. "What is from?"

"Well that is quite simple Tatsumi." Watari said letting his hand drop and looking at them all. "That strand of hair is from a doll."

Everyone's eyes narrowed or widened respectively, they all had one person's name running through their minds. **Muraki.**

A/N: Buahahah? Well next chapter should be more plot devising, I hope Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and tell me if you want longer but longer to put out chapters, or chapters around this length that will be posted sooner.


	4. Offer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yami no Matsuei; it belons to whomever it belongs to, which may I remind is not me.

Warnings: See first page. Mentioned rape scene.

**Ch.3 Fragile Doll **

"Tell me boya do you know why you're here?" Muraki asked as he readied a needle, watching with rapt fascination as the liquid held within shone, reflecting the light of the artificial lighting. "I am sure you must have pondered why I have taken you and not Tsuzuki-san."

When there was no reply he turned to look at Hisoka who was hanging from the ceiling by chains which were wrapped around his slender, and now bleeding wrists. The young empath was naked, and blood dripped down his thighs; various cuts and scratches littered his chest unable to heal because of the wards sent around him. The curse marks stood out beautifully against his skin, enhanced only by the blood that continued to stain his beautiful pale skin.

Muraki walked up to Hisoka the needle in his hand, at the moment however he saw no need to use it yet. He smirked as he saw Hisoka shudder, as he came closer. Sensuously he began to lap up the blood on Hisoka's chest gently worrying his caramel nipples. He felt himself grow hard as Hisoka struggled to get free only succeeding in further injuring his wrists.

He pulled away briefly to put down the needle. "I think this can wait a little longer." He said as he walked back to Hisoka and unhooked his chains. "I wish to play some more."

_(For purposes I have removed the scene that was originally here seeing as it involved Muraki raping Hisoka. If you would like to read it either e-mail me or send me a message through ff.n, or check out my profile where I have a link to Fragile Doll on adultfanfition where the full version of this chapter can be found)_

"Truly that was enjoyable, however we do need to get back to what we were about to do." Muraki said as he went back over to the table and picked up the syringe again. He walked over to Hisoka, who was in too much pain to struggle as Muraki placed the needle in his arm and injected the contents into him. "Do not worry this is only a little sleeping drug. . . one that will numb you as well. When you have awakened you will feel completely different." Muraki added smirking.

Hisoka struggled against the feeling of tiredness that washed over him after the contents of the needle had been injected into him. He attempted to glare up at Muraki but he couldn't tell which one was the real doctor. "B-bastard." He managed to ground out before he succumbed to the drug and lost consciousness.

Smirking Muraki reached out and stroked Hisoka's hair. "Soon my doll you will be perfect." He said then began to laugh insanely. "Yes perfect."

* * *

The group of shinigami were anxiously crowded around Watari's computer as he continued to type furiously. He was trying to get an ID on the maker of the doll hair and then perhaps were it was bought. The Goushoshin were busy moving about the room trying to aid in any way they could.

Watari flopped back in his chair sighing in frustration. "Nothing; I can't find a single trace of where this doll hair is from. My guesses are that it was either privately made or the strands have been altered."

"How does that help us!" Tsuzuki asked, in actuality demanded angrily. "We need to find Hisoka! We don't know what Muraki could be doing to him!"

The lab went quiet, Tsuzuki said what everyone had been thinking; that Hisoka was in Muraki's clutches and that the crazy doctor was doing the unimaginable to the young empath. They all knew they had to find Hisoka before anything too bad happened, most were sure something had already happened; something awful.

Tatsumi placed a gentle hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "We will find him Tsuzuki-san you can be assured of that."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "You don't understand! It's my fault that he's been taken; I was right there with him and I left. . . even though I knew something was wrong." He said tears gathering in his eyes. "Hisoka. . ." As Tatsumi pulled him into his arms, Tsuzuki buried his face in the secretary's chest and sobbed.

Everyone watched the scene feeling their hearts clench for Tsuzuki, who was taking this harder than anyone else. The silence and the feeling of the heartbreak of the scene was shattered when Watari's computer began to beep urgently. Surprised Watari spun around in his chair and began to type furiously, he stopped typing a frown marring his face. "It's a message."

"What does it say Watari?" Terazuma asked annoyed that he had been worried about Tsuzuki, and that Watari was stalling. "Who is it from?" He added almost as an after thought.

"It's from Muraki." The scientist replied, his eyes flashing in anger as he read over the message. "It says that if we want Hisoka back we can come and pick him up at the remains of the lab in Kyoto."

Shocked murmurs ran through the room, but it was Tsuzuki who's voice was the loudest. "When?" He said gravely, worrying that they may get Hisoka back but that he would be returned to them beyond repair.

Watari's answer only resolved their worry instead of dispelling it. "Twelve tonight."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Than we'll go at midnight."

Tatsumi shook his head. "This could be a trap, we cannot simply charge in rashly. We must think this over and formulate a plan first." His eyes widened marginally, we all know Tatsum isn't the most emotional guy, in surprise and shock when he suddenly found himself on the floor, jaw aching with an angry Tsuzuki standing over him.

"We are going." Tsuzuki ground out his eyes burning with anger. "I am going, and if no one wants to come with me that;'s fine."

There were many nods of affirmation but they were all silenced as Tatsumi stood up, wiping a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, although the small wound had already healed.. "No. Only Tsuzuki-san and I will go, everyone else will stay here and watch; this could be a trap." As they were all about to protest Tatsumi held up his hand, silencing them. "There will be no arguments." He turned to leave, and as he passed by Tsuzuki he stopped to look him in the eyes. "Any more rash behavior like that and you will not be accompanying me. Get yourself ready." He added then walked out of the room, his whole being radiating an indistinguishable emotion.

A/N: This chapter was longer than most, was being the key word, but since I don't want my account deleted I took out a scene. If you want to read it e-mail me asking for it or go to my profile and click on the _Fragile Doll_ link for **Don't forget to review!**


	5. Tricked

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. And I'm tired of having to say it!

Warnings: Read previous chapters, they're all there.

* * *

**Fragile Doll**

_Chapter 4_

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi waited nervously in Tsuzuki's case, and patiently in Tatsumi's case, at the designated location. Broken pillars and pieces of rubble were all that was left of the former lab; nothing remained of it's contents-there was no insight left into horrors that had went on here.

Even though he knew the lab could not hurt him, and if Muraki did try to do something he had Tatsumi and his twelve Shikigami to protect him; Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel worried. The area they were standing in, it would have been the center of the lab had the building remained standing, was exposed, you could be seen everywhere but could see hardly anything and the shadows in the surrounding area were so thick!

Pausing Tsuzuki went back over this piece of thought, the shadows. . . of course! That's why Tatsumi had picked this place. The Summons department secretary was an adept shadow master and with so many shadows around them it was like having an army behind them. This made Tsuzuki feel slightly more safe but did nothing to alleviate his nervousness.

"Tsuzuki-san, please do not act so worried." Tatsumi said looking at Tsuzuki and offering him a kind smile. "We are quite secure in this area." Tsuzuki was pretty sure Tatsumi had thought he, that is Tsuzuki, had already figured out why he, that is Tatsumi, had chosen this very spot to wait for Muraki in. "I can assure you we will get Kurosaki-kun back."

Tatsumi's words caused little to lighten Tsuzuki's nervousness but he offered Tatsumi an appreciate smile non-the-less. "Sankyuu Tatsumi!" He said throwing himself into the older man's arms.

"Tsuzuki-san, if I had known you were going to be throwing yourself into another man's arms I would not have arranged this meeting." A sickeningly amused voice said from a nearby pillar.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi turned towards the sound of the voice, both their faces arranged into angry scowls. or angry lack of expressions in Tatsumi's case. "Give Hisoka back Muraki!" Tsuzuki cried angrily, trying to restrain himself from attacking Muraki.

Muraki smiled that annoying and creepy smile he was so well known for. "But I have come to bring him back as promised Tsuzuki-san. In fact he's right here with me."

"If he's there then return him to us!" Cried Tsuzuki angrily. "Unless of course you're lying."

"Tsuzuki-san I'm struck. You're cruel words wound me beyond repair." He gestured behind him. "I assure you the boy is right here behind me, you may retrieve him once I leave."

Tatsumi, silent during this whole time was silent; something about Muraki's smug smile and the glint in those cold eyes unnerved him. Something smelt fishy. As Tsuzuki continued to yell at Muraki Tatsumi's assuredness that something was wrong only grew, Muraki was hiding something. "Tsuzuki, that is enough." He said finally, needing to speak to Muraki, they needed to find out what was really going on.

Tsuzuki looked up over at Tatsumi startled. "But Tatsumi-"

"We have no time for this." He turned to Muraki. "If you are going to leave then leave so that we may get Kurosaki-kun back."

Grinning Muraki offered them an extravagant bow. "Very well I shall take my leave of you; until we meet again my dear Shinigami." And with a flurry of petals, causing both Shinigami to cover their eyes, he was gone

Immediately Tsuzuki tried to run towards were Muraki had been, however he was kept from going anywhere by Tatsumi's hand on his arm. "Tatsumi! Let go I need to get to Hisoka!"

Tatsumi shook his head. "You cannot Tsuzuki-san, this may very well be one of Muraki's traps; we will proceed with caution." He summoned up his shadows and sent them to scout around the area to check for any traps that could be detected. When there was no obvious evidence of any traps, Tatsumi nodded to Tsuzuki and the two Shinigami proceeded to the pillar cautiously.

When they rounded the corner they were surprised by what they saw. Lying on the ground was a small doll with pale porcelain skin, curly blonde locks and bright green eyes that almost seemed a live. Around the dolls neck was a small string with a card on it addressed to Tsuzuki.

"That bastard!" Tsuzuki yelled punching the pillar. "He lied to us!" He continued to beat at the pillar until his knuckles bled, unconcerned because he knew they would heal soon after.

While Tsuzuki was going about releasing his anger on the pillar, Tatsumi was cautiously approaching the doll, just as he brushed his fingers against one porcelain cheek there was a roaring sound and a shikigami dragon appeared from seemingly nowhere and charged at him. Skillfully Tatsumi dodged back and summoned a wall of shadows to deflect the blast of energy it sent at him. "Tsuzuki-san!"

Even before Tatsumi yelled his name Tsuzuki was already in action summoning forth one of his twelve Shikigami. "I call upon the Twelve God's who protect me come before me phoenix of flame; Suzaku!"

Suzaku appeared before them in a burst of red-gold flame. The Phoenix Immediately attacked the dragon upon her master's command. Bright bursts of flame emerged from her mouth as she sent it at the dragon. And within minutes the battle was over, the dragon dissolved and Suzaku returned to her own realm.

Both Shinigami stood there adrenalin rushing through their veins, we nothing more appeared they allowed themselves to relax. Once again Tatsumi slowly approached the doll and when nothing happened he picked it up looking it over with curiosity. It appeared to be a relatively normal doll; it wore a green kimono that had a light rose sash, and small slippers on her feet. Truly nothing out of the ordinary. . . but the eyes kept drawing his attention to them, there was just something off about them, something odd.

Before he could study it further Tsuzuki took the doll from his hands. "Did that bastard think he was funny leaving us a doll? He must have had a great laugh when he planned all this out." He took the card from around the dolls neck and thumbed it open.

Written in neat kanji on the card was a note from Muraki.

_My dearest Tsuzuki-san. This is Arcane, I hope you will take the best care of her; she's very special to me. -Muraki._

Scoffing Tsuzuki was about to smash the doll when Tatsumi stopped him. "This doll could be used as evidence, do not break it."

"Fine then you take it." Tsuzuki said shoving the doll into Tatsumi's hands. "I'm going to look around and see if there's anything else that could be considered a clue." He walked off to look around the former lab, his fear of it forgotten in his anger at what had just happened.

Tatsumi sighed looking down into the eyes of the doll he now held. He frowned; he could have sworn the doll's eyes seemed to be radiating anger. He shook his head; no it was just his imagination. Holding the doll in his arms he followed after Tsuzuki, intent on making sure the over active Shinigami didn't do anything stupid.

**TBC

* * *

**

A/N: I know another short chapter - but I'm doing what I can with what little time I can; exams this week and I just started a new job, so I'll be super busy. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though, it was fun to write.

_A one shot to the first person who figures out why I called the doll Arcane. It's all tied into the plot, and yes there is a plot._


	6. Doll

Disclaimer: Yay I've got the first four volumes of the Yami no Matsuei manga **glomps them** That still doesn't mean I own the series. See **points **I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Warnings: Read previous chapters, they're all there.

Note: Congratulations to DarkSapphireDragon who is the only one to get the connection with the name Arcane and the doll. If you'll e-mail me with what you want in your one-shot I'll get right on it ASAP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Fragile Doll**  
_Chapter 5 _

From the shadow a white figure watched the two Shinigami leave. "Everything is being set into place. Don't you agree my beloved doll?" He asked turning to look at the pale figure behind him who remained silent, emerald eyes starring unfocused into space. "Of course you do." Muraki answered for him walking up and running his hands over the unresponsive figure. "I do believe it's time to return home." He cast one final look and the two Shinigami. "Until next time Tsuzuki-san." He murmured a sinister smile spreading over his pale features before he and his silent shadow disappeared.

Watari Yutaka was facing a difficult dilemma; did he mix the two blue potions or the red and the blue? He glanced back over at his notes, which were more like a pile of random scribbles and nodded. "Well my friend," he said looking over at the ever-watchful 003. "It seems there is only one solution to this problem." At the owl's questioning look he held up both of the possible vials. "We mix them all together!" He gave a maniacal cackle. Which sent 003 flying in fear from her perch, and poured both of the vials into the beaker sitting innocently before him.

He was sorely disappointed when nothing happened, the beaker just sat there innocently not doing anything at all. Until the rumbling started, it was slow at first, just a small tremor, but then it evolved into a full-scale quake that shook the whole room. Then with no warning at all, unless you count the shaking, the beaker exploded sending sprays of purple dust everywhere.

Watari was left standing there in shock for a moment before frowning and looking over his notes. "Right then no vinegar next time." He muttered to himself taking a pencil out of his now purple, although he didn't know this, hair and scribbling something down in his note book. "And maybe a little less pyridine next time." He continued to scribble random formulas in the book until Konoe, Wataka and Terazuma running into his lab interrupted him.

"Yutaka-san what happened to your hair?" Wakaba asked as she and the two men stopped short at the sight of Watari. The young female's honey coloured eyes were wide with surprise and a slight amount of mirth, which she attempted to control, even if her partner showed no such control.

Terazuma was nearly rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, well he wasn't really rolling and he wasn't laughing more so smirking at Watari in a superior way. "Did you mean to do this or was it another one of the screw-ups you're so well know for."

Frowning Watari huffed indignantly. "There are no screw-ups when pursuing the art that is science, there are only educated mistakes."

"Well then I'd say you might want to fix this 'educated mistake' and soon." Terazuma said smugly. "Because purple just isn't your colour."

His partner frowned over at him. "Hajime! Behave yourself." She said sternly grabbing Terazuma's ear. "Let's go wait in the meeting room while Konoe-sama fills Yutaka-san in on what's going on." She said as she began to drag Terazuma in the direction of the meeting room. Indignant yells of "Kannuki!" could be heard all down the hall.

After the two left Watari turned to Chief Konoe. "What's going cachou?" He asked smoothing out his now purple locks of hair. 'Wonder how I'm going to fix this? Oh well might as well make the best of it.'

Chief Konoe looked at Watari, a serious expression planted on his features. "Tsuzuki and Tatsumi have returned." At Watari's expectant look, Konoe shook his head. "Kurosaki is not with them."

"Then Muraki lied?"

"It appears so. The only thing they came back with was a doll." Konoe said gravely. "We want you to examine it." He handed said doll, which he'd been carrying to Watari. "We're giving you two hours to do a quick check, when you're done report to the meeting room immediately."

Watari nodded gravely, his was something there was no time to joke about bon's life was hanging in the balance. "I'll start right away." He said taking the doll and watching as he watched Konoe walk away. "Now tell me your secrets sweetheart." Watari said as he re-entered his messy lab.

First he looked over the note that Muraki had obviously written in order to provoke Tsuzuki. He went over to his computer and sent it searching for anything on the name' Arcane,' then he studied the ink on the note it didn't reveal much just that it was made with plain blue ink from a ballpoint pen and the paper itself was just regular rice paper.

He looked up suddenly feeling as if he was being watched, he looked around the lab but could see no one, 003 was sleeping on her perch and the only other object in the room with eyes was Muraki's doll. Slowly Watari turned to face it, he felt unnerved looking into the doll's, Arcane's, he reminded himself, the doll did have a name, wide painted emerald eyes. It felt like they were staring into his soul, it reminded him of when he looked into the kid's eyes.

More than a little unnerved Watari continued on with his experiments. He grabbed some scissors and clipped a piece of Arcane's hair and began to study it, to his surprise it matched the original hair sample he'd found when Hisoka was first taken. "Interesting." Watari mumbled to himself as he became engrossed in his findings, not noticing the increasing anger that appeared to be in Arcane's eyes.

* * *

_Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki you bastard look at me! I'm right here_/ Hisoka cried out desperately. _Why won't you answer?_

**_He can't hear you boya, don't forget that_**. Muraki's voice said echoing in his mind. _**He'll never hear you, You're stuck with me as mine forever my little doll.**_

_NO! Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki help!_ Hisoka cried desperately as he felt Muraki's mind envelope his own forcing him to relive painful memories and creating new ones he would never forget.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Once again another craptacular chapter by me. Be patient with me please I'm still working on this and I needed this chapter to move things a long slightly; I'm really sorry it was so boring.Please review. I'd like to have atleast 5 reviews for this chapter or I won't continue it, I'm not sure if anyone's reading this anymore and reviews help me know that. 


	7. Name

Disclaimer: Yay I've got the first nine volumes of the Yami no Matsuei manga -**glomps them-**

That still doesn't mean I own the series. See -**points- **I don't own Yami no Matsuei.

Warnings: Read previous chapters, they're all there. This chapter contains Hisoka's rape by Muraki! You have been warned.

Note: Congratulations to DarkSapphireDragon who is the only one to get the connection with the name Arcane and the doll. If you'll e-mail me with what you want in your one-shot I'll get right on it ASAP

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Fragile Doll**  
_Chapter 6_

Days went by and the ministry was busy. Still, there were no clues to where Muraki had taken nor what could have been done to the boy. Watari had been cooped up in his lab since the doll, Arcane, had been intrusted into his scientific care. However he was beginning to become paranoid, claiming that he constantly felt eyes on the back of his neck. It was making him uncomfortable and slowing down his work. Tatsumi, who was unwillingly subjected to Watari's paranoid rants, remained ever silent, his mind focused on the problem at hand, and for once it wasn't the ministry's budget.

Through all this poor Tsuzuki was drowning himself in guilt and remorse. He had become a permanent fixture in the office, doing whatever he could, which sadly amounted to nothing. He tried tracking down Muraki, but the doctor just couldn't be found when he did not want to be, not even Oriya knew his location. With the lack of success in locating Hisoka or his kidnapper, Tsuzuki gave into despair. There was no hope in finding Hisoka and saving him. Tsuzuki had failed his partner, like he had failed so many others before.

Currently Tsuzuki was in his and Hisoka's office staring at a picture on his desk. It was a picture from the time they had gone to Hokkaido on the divisions annual vacation. Everyone was in the picture; Konoe looking gruff, Tatsumi with a calculated look in his eyes, Watari grinning like mad with 003 on his shoulder, Hisoka looking flustered and embarrassed with Saya and Yuma clinging to his arms, and Tsuzuki himself standing behind his embarrassed partner smiling happily, his gaze trained on the younger shinigami.

Sighing Tsuzuki closed his eyes feeling tears begin to prickle at the corners. He gave himself over to his emotions and began to sob. He kept mumbling that he was sorry for failing Hisoka. That he wasn't a worthy partner for the young empath. Eventually he fell asleep that way, his body and mind exhausted from days of lack of eating and sleeping, as well as too much working.

_--Dream--_

Tsuzuki looked around himself in confusion, this wasn't one of the landscapes in his dream. It didn't look at all like something he'd ever seen before. Before him lay a sakura tree, the pale petals seeming blood-like in the light from the red moon over head. He walked around confused until he saw the pale, ghost-like figure of a boy, standing on a nearby hill looking down at something. Following the boy's gaze he saw a man dressed in white, stab a woman beneath the sakura tree. Startled he was about to help when the boy on the hill made a sound of fear and the murders attention was drawn to him. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he recognized the killer's face.

"Muraki!" Just about to charge forward at him, Tsuzuki was interrupted when the boy, Hisoka, Tsuzuki corrected himself, the boy was Hisoka, began to run away from the scene and Muraki immediately gave chase. It didn't take him long to catch up to Hisoka and bring him to the ground. Tsuzuki ran over and threw a punch at Muraki and was shocked as it went right through him. He tried again only to have the same thing happen. With a sickening sensation, Tsuzuki realized he could only watch as the scene he had first heard about from Muraki, and comforted Hisoka after the youth had experienced the dream, took place before his very eyes.

His gut twisted as Tsuzuki began to strip the thirteen-year-old, even as the boy struggled as best he could. But Tsuzuki knew that the boy was just too weak, even now Hisoka was fragile despite all his training in martial arts and such. As Muraki began to strip to assault Hisoka, Tsuzuki desperately tried to turn away, to stop watching, but something wouldn't let him and he continued to witness Hisoka's worst nightmare. An unwilling spectator.

When everything was done the torture, the rape, and the laying of the curse, Muraki simply left after giving the Hisoka a mock kiss of tenderness on his forehead. Tsuzuki approached the sobbing and trembling boy and put a hand on his shoulder, even if it couldn't be felt. "I'm sorry Hisoka. I'm so sorry this happened to you! And I'll find you I promise!" Tsuzuki vowed as stared at the younger, dream version of his partner.

"The truth is in the name." The boy whispered and suddenly he looked up at Tsuzuki, no longer a boy of thirteen but now a youth of sixteen. "The truth is in the name Tsuzuki." He repeated, his eyes shining with tears.

Shocked Tsuzuki stumbled back. "H-Hisoka?" When the other nodded, he glomped Hisoka, in hisTsuzuki puppy mode. "I missed you so much!"

Hisoka flinched at the touch, before hesitantly returning the hug. "I don't have long Tsuzuki. If Muraki finds out that I'm speaking to you through dreams he'll come and stop me. He doesn't want the game to end so soon."

"M-Muraki still has you? Where? I'll come and save you!" Tsuzuki cried fiercely. "Tell me Hisoka!"

Looking pained, Hisoka shook his head. "I can't! He's blocked it from me. I don't know where my body is." The sentence would have seemed odd had Tsuzuki been paying attention to it. "The truth is in the name Tsuzuki. I can't tell you anything more."

Just as Tsuzuki was about to answer a thick mist began to seep out of the ground and a white figure appeared in the distance. "Oh god. You have to go Tsuzuki! He's here!" And with the one last desperate plea, Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki and he woke up.

"Hisoka!" He cried as he sat up, scaring poor Wakaba to death. The girl had come to check on him and had been in the process of laying a blanket over him when he'd abruptly awoken and cried out Hisoka's name.

Recovering from her shock rather quickly, she did work with Terazuma after all. She gently laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki turned his gaze to her and blinked, not registering her identity for a moment, then. "Wakaba-chan. What are you doing here?" The last dregs of sleep had worn off and Tsuzuki was now fully alert. "Never mind I'll ask you later. Right now I have to find Watari." Jumping up to his feet Tsuzuki ran down the hall towards Watari's lab as Wakaba watched on in silent confusion.

When Tsuzuki reached the lab, he found Watari busy at work, sampling this and that, dozens of printouts covering his work area. The doll that Muraki has given him, sat on a shelf with 003 beside it cooing happily and nuzzling the doll. All this was ignored as Tsuzuki ran up to Watari and shook the scientists shoulders. "It's all in the name!" He cried.

Watari pushed up his glasses and smiled at Tsuzuki. "I know."

**TBC**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Once again another craptacular chapter by me. Be patient with me please I'm still working on this and I needed this chapter to move things a long slightly agauin; I'm really sorry if it was boring. Please review. Sorry for the extended delay. Haven't had too much inspiration lately.


End file.
